Ping 2: AMEN
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Come join our rabble-rousers as they reak havock, yet again!


**A/N: I don't own Twilight. I'm just playing around.  
**

**I had several people asking me for a sequel to Ping. So, for your reading enjoyment, here it is.**

**I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta.**

**BELLA POV**

Edward is leaving with Carlisle to go to some gathering of ingenious minds, or something like that.

He'll be gone for a whole week, and I'm really depressed. Last time he went somewhere, I actually got to hang out with Emmett, and we got in trouble. After our restaurant stunt, Edward refused to let us hang out. He fears that I'll become a delinquent like Emmett.

"Why do you have to go?" I asked him in sadness.

"I am the only one in the house, other than Carlisle, with a PhD. Carlisle needed someone else to attend with him. He has to attend. The hospital all but ordered him to go." He smiled at me. "No spending time with Emmett. He's a bad influence, love." He kissed my head tenderly.

Emmett's loud laughter boomed from the garage.

"Okay," I'm mumbled._ Fun Sucker!_

He gave me another kiss, then got into Carlisle's Mercedes.

I was still standing there after a few minutes. Enough time for Alice to annoy me.

"Don't worry, Bella. You won't be bored," she grinned in a creepy way.

_Oh no! "_I am not going shopping with you, Alice."

She snorted. "No, you won't be."

With that little bit of information, she left me alone. Well, almost.

"Hey, klutz!"

I turned to my favorite Cullen. "What, Em?"

"How do you feel about getting some God tomorrow?" He smiled.

_What?Get some God?_" Huh?"

"Yeah, we're going to church!" He folded his hands together, as if he was praying.

I shook my head at his antics. "Edward said 'no'," I frowned.

He snorted. "So? Aren't you your own person? He doesn't control you."

_Hey! He's right! I'm an adult, and Edward can't make my decisions for me!_ "Okay, lets do it!"

The next morning, Emmett picked me up early. "Ready to be filled with the Holy Spirit?" he joked.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him in utter confusion.

"We're just going to church, nothing evil or law breaking," he assured, giving me a smile that I didn't trust.

The church was very small, with a tiny steeple on top. The inside was miniscule as well. The back row was only ten pews away from the altar. The only church in Forks was smaller than my house._ And Angela's father is the minister. Poor her. Where is she?_ I looked around for my introverted friend, but didn't see her. I saw her mom, and of course her father, but not her or anyone else that I knew for that matter.

Emmett chose that moment to act up, catching my attention.

"Okay, okay, okay. Watch this." Emmett pulled out a straw from nowhere, and a piece of paper. He ripped a piece off, balled it up, and put it in his mouth. There was a small whooshing sound right before a woman squeaked. "Ping."

The minister stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

I giggled._ Not again._

"Rip me off another piece," Emmett whispered.

I shook my head, doing as he asked. He repeated the process, several times. "Ping, ping, ping **POOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGG**!" The last sound effect, was long, and deeply drawn out.

"Come on, you provide the sound effects now." He spit another ball, and I "pinged" for him. The person that got hit this time, swore.

"What the hell?"

The minister went wide eyed. "Sir, I know that the torture that our Lord Jesus went through was horrendous, but please, refrain from expressing your horror in service."

Ha! Getting other people in trouble is fun!

Emmett aimed at the same guy again. "Ping."

Said man stood up and started cursing and taking the Lord's name in vain. The minister was horrified, and so were many of the other people.

"What? I keep on getting hit with shit!" he yelled.

"Me too!" A woman, who had been one of Emmett's targets, added.

Another person stood, and another. Their anger coming out. The minister tried to call everyone to order, but it was useless. They were becoming unruly.

Emmett quickly tossed the straw away and right into the hand of a teenage boy. The woman next to him, one of Em's victims, glanced at him and screamed. "You little brat! It was you!" she hollered, grabbing him by the lapels and bending him over her knee. Then, she began the paddling of a life time.

"Amen," Emmett whispered. "Come on."

He stood up, and I followed him out. We left the church in an uproar! "AAAAAAMMMEEEENNN!" he sang sarcastically.

"I can't believe you pinged people in church," I laughed.

"Hey, if they couldn't take it, that's not my fault. Besides, I helped prove who the spiritual ones were," he answered in a snigger.

I snorted, "Yeah, the minister and his wife!" We laughed even harder.

"I hope Edward doesn't find out," I murmured._ It would suck if he spoiled our fun again!_

"Uh, crap times two!" Emmett groaned.

_Oh no! That means-_

"What did I say about you two spending time together?" my vampire lover growled.

_Why is he here?_

"Dude, we were just getting some God!" Emmett bumped my shoulder for help.

"Amen."


End file.
